Phases
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: The phases in Austin and Ally's life together. All involving make a complete and utter fool of themselves in the process. Austin and Ally one shot! :D


**I donnot own A & A**

**I felt like doing these little one- shots. There easy to do. So heres Phases!**

_**Phases!**_

_**3rd person **_

Phase one: ?

"Austin Moon! It's Sinciena Kelly here. Kisses all the way around. Now to the point. What IS the relationship between you and that Ally girl?" She spoke loudly in an annoying voice. Austin is being interviewed about his music. It'll be on TV so Austin will have to get over that fact of her voice.

"What do you mean?" He asks her.

"Whats the status? I mean you and her obviouslly have a connection!"

"Oh! We're best friends. And nothing more." Thats a lie. The two have been a relationship for the past three months. No one knows.

"So you don't like her?"

"No! We're just best friends. We'll NEVER date." He tells her.

Ally will never admit this but it did hurt when he tells this lie. It obviouslly hurts him too, you can see it in his eyes.

"Oh... Well thats a bitter disapointment. For her! That means Austin Moon IS ON THE MARKET!" She yells to the crowd.

"No he's not!" Ally yells at her before she can stop herself.

"Protests!" She yells again to the crowd.

"Ally what are you doing?" Austin asks her.

"He's not just a piece of meat. He's not on the market. Sure he's 'single' but he'll never be on the market! He's not a person that can be sold for their body! The though sickens me. You lot sicken me!" Ally carrys on.

"What are you saying?" Sinciena asks her. Ally steps out onto the stage.

"He might be single but he's not some kind of... kind of... What's the word hunny?" Ally asks Austin.

She covers her mouth.

Phase one: Making a complete and utter fool of yourself of TV= Complete

~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~

Phase Two: ?

"How's everyones evening?" the waiter asks.

"Very good thank you!" Ally answers cheerfully.

The annoucment to the pairs relationship had just been annouced. The parents HATE each other.

"Fine thanks!" Austin answers.

The couple look at their parents expectantly.

"It's always good news to hear your daughters dating your arch enimies son." Lester says.

"I'll just leave you to it." The waiter says confusedly. He pretends to go to another customer. In reality he's getting the hell outta there!

"So when did it start?" Mimi asks the duo.

"Four months ago." They answer in unison.

"Good. When's the wedding?" Mike asks sarcastiacally.

"Okay. What is your problem Mrs and Mr Moon to my dad? And dad what is your problem?"

"They called us scummy"

"No we didn't. You called our matresses rough and hard!" They resort.

"No I never even said that." Lester tells them.

"Trish." Everyone at the table says in unison.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Ally yells.

"Not before I do!" Austin shouts her.

"No. I'm gonna kill her first. You can kill Dez." Ally shouts.

"OKAY!" He yells. Everyone around them turns their heads to look at them.

Phase Two: Make a complete and utter fool of yourself in a resturaunt because your parents are bitching about each other= Complete

~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~

Phase Three: ?

Their moving in together today. Her boxes are packed as well as his. They've found a great appartment near Austin's parents house. Their nineteen now. They've been going out for a year now. Happier then ever.

The boxes are all around the new appartment. They NEED to unpack.

Maybe tomorrow. They're having way to much fun jumping over the boxes when they walk around.

Austin always does it first time. It took Ally a while, due to her shortness. He made fun of her constantly.

Austin goes to jump over another box. It ends badly, his foot got caught and he falls over the box. It's Ally's turn to laugh and make fun of him.

Phase Three: Make a complete and uttter fool of yourself in the comfort of your own home in front of the love of your life. = Complete

~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~ Break~~~~~~~~~

Phase Four: ?

Ally paces back and forth in front of her father. It's her wedding day today. Austin and her planned this. Well she planned and Austin payed up.

It didn't matter to him, it made her happy. So he was happy paying for it all.

Lester grabbed her hand and lead her out of the doors.

All of her life she had wanted this. To get married to her lover.

Someone kind, caring, passionate, likes music and who loves her. Austin fits all those qualitys. But why is she so god damn nervous. Maybe having to be commited for the rest of her life is why.

If she'd been watching herself intead of worrying then she would've seen where her feet went.

On her wedding day aswell. She fell over her two feet. She pulled her father down with her. He didn't fall to the floor like she did but he tripped over her arm.

Austin rushed to her side. She was laughing the whole way through.

She was nervous about making a fool of herself.

Whoops! Too late for thinking about that.

Phase Four: Make a complete and utter fool of yourself on your wedding day because you worried too much. = Complete.

~~~~LINE~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~

Phase Five: ?

"When are we gonna plan our family Austin?" Ally asks her husband.

"Why do you ask?" He asks her.

"Just curious." She tells him.

"Well when do you wanna plan our family Alls? We have years to go. We're gonna be together forever right?"

"Yeah. I just really want a family of my own. I see the movies and I really want that." She tell him.

"Whenever your ready. Then I'll be ready." He tells me. I nod.

"What happens if I'm never ready? With working and everything. It'll be hard to keep our music careers with a child. And I'll be SO OLD when the child grows up!" She whails.

Austin laughs at her in a loving way of corse. She scowls at him.

"Don't give me that look. It's very un attractive on you." He tells her.

"You said on our wedding day that I'd never look un attractive." She says.

"So... I lied. But every other second you look very attractive." He tells her jokingly.

"Good. So when will we have a family?" She asks.

"You asked that question five minutes ago!" Austin tells her.

"Oh..." She says embarrassed.

Phase Five: Make a complete and utter fool of yourself by asking the same question twice. = Complete.

~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~

Phase Six: ?

"Austin. Austin. Get up." Ally trys to wake her husband up.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm hungry." She tells him.

He knows what this means. He'll have to get up again in a hour because she needs the bathroom. Lets just say the bed bounces. When your seven months pregnant you weigh A LOT more.

"What do you wanna eat?" He asks.

"I'm craving the usual."

"You ate it all around five hours ago." He tells her.

"But I'll go get you some." He say reluctantly.

"Thank you hunny."

"Just try get some sleep. While I look like an idiot running around buying pickles and chocolate. An idiot I tell you."

Phase Six: Make a complete and utter fool of yourself because you made the stupid desision of getting your wife preggo. = Complete.

~~~~~~LINE~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~

Phase Seven: ?

"Mummy, daddy! I made a new friend today. Her names Lisa Carter. She's very nice" Kayleigh rushes over to her parents as she sees them outside of her playschool.

"Thats great hunny. Whats she like?" Her dad asks.

"She's very nice."

"You already said that hunny." Her mother tells her. She nods.

"Kids." Her dad mutters.

"I heard that." His daughter crosses her arms at him.

"I carried her for nine months and you mutter and I quote 'kids'. Wow Austin. Thats shows." Ally jokes with him crossing her arms.

"What did I do?" He asks.

"I dunno. I just like crossing my arms at people. It's fun when they try get my forgiveness. I never get mad at them really though." Kayleigh un folds her arms and hugs her dad.

"Just like you mother."

"I heard that."

"Not again." He cries.

Phase Seven: Make a complete and utter fool of yourself by pissing off both your wife and child in less then a minute. = Complete.

~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~

Phase Eight/ Very last phase: ?

"Austin. How long has it been since we've seen Trish and Dez?" Ally asks.

"A month. Why do you ask?"

"Because I miss her saying I can't believe Kayleighs already ten. And looks like Megan Simms!" She mocks her best friend.

He laughs at his wife in amusment.

"We should go see th-"

"ALLYSON MOON DID YOU JUST MOCK ME?" The pair hear a shout from behind them.

"Yep sure did."

"Kayleigh would totally cross her arms at you right now. So would Ryan and Rylan. It's so ironic how your son and my son have identical names. I just made a fool of myself by doing an Ally and rambing didn't I?"

"Yep sure did!"

Phase Eight: Make your wifes best friend make a fool of herself by mimicking your wife when she was sixteen. = Complete! :D


End file.
